gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones es una estudiante del William McKinley High School y miembro activa del Club de Coro de dicho colegio, y también estuvo en el grupo de animadoras. Durante el curso de la primera temporada, Mercedes se hace muy amiga de Kurt Hummel, de quien se enamoró al principio, y también se ha vuelto muy amiga de Quinn Fabray luego de que la echaran de las Cheerios por quedar embarazada. Mercedes es quien tiene la voz más poderosa del Club de Coro. Usualmente se refieren a ella como Diva o Beyonce. Es interpretada por la actriz Amber Riley. Biografía Mercedes Jones puede ser mejor descripta como una diva. Es asertiva y suele competir con Rachel por resaltar en el estrellato. Mercedes es el tipo de persona con la que jamás desearías enemistarte, pero es una gran amiga cuando la tienes de tu lado. A pesar de que Mercedes da la impresión de ser fuerte y confiada, es bastante solitaria y temerosa de que se quedará sola. Ella adora cantar con notas poderosas y altísimas, casi tanto como le gusta ir de compras. Primera Temporada En el episodio "Pilot", Mercedes audiciona para el Club de Coro con la canción "Respect" de Aretha Franklin. Justo después de las audiciones, Mercedes, junto con Rachel, Artie, Kurt y Tina, cantan "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat", pero quedan desilusionados al darse cuenta que carecen de una voz masculina que pueda manejar un buen solo. Más tarde, cuando Finn se une al coro, ella expresa en su mejor pose de diva que ella es "Beyonce, y no ninguna Kelly Rowland" luego de cantar los coros en "You're The One That I Want". Sin embargo, ella comienza a cantar nuevamente luego de admitir que realmente comenzaban a sonar bien. Ella va a ver a Vocal Adrenaline con el resto de sus compañeros de coro y queda boquabierta cuando ve lo talentosos que son estos chicos, cuando cantan "Rehab". Luego de que Will decidiera renunciar a la dirección del Club de Coro por el embarazo de su mujer, Mercedes tiene la tarea de proveerle a sus compañeros la vestimenta que usarán para interpretar "Don't Stop Believin'". Para su sorpresa, Will decide revocar su renuncia y quedarse en la dirección del Club luego de que Emma lo convenciera. En "Showmance", se la ve discutiendo con Rachel luego de que esta última casi la patea, y quejándose de la elección de canciones de Will. Más tarde canta un solo de "Gold Digger". Kurt Hummel le dice que luce como una cebra multicolor. Se la ve cantando de fondo las canciones "Push It" y "Take a Bow". En el episodio "Acafellas", Mercedes está preocupada pensando en qué nunca tendrá un novio, por lo cual comienza a pasar más tiempo con Kurt, esperando que esto los lleve a comenzar una relación. Mercedes cree que Kurt siente lo mismo por ella y se toman del brazo cuando van a ver a Vocal Adrenaline para contratar a su coreógrafo. Tina y Rachel hacen una "gaytervención" (una intervención por asuntos de homosexualidad), diciéndole a Mercedes que no quieren que salga lastimada por sentimientos que probablemente Kurt no pueda sentir por ella. Ante esto, Mercedes las detiene y les dice, enojada, que solo porque le guste vestirse a la moda y cuidarse no significa que Kurt sea gay. Durante el evento de lavado de autos del Glee Club, Mercedes le pregunta a Kurt si ya pueden hacer su relación oficial, pero él le dice que está enamorado de alguien más y se queda mirando a Finn, pero para cuando Mercedes se da vuelta para ver a quien estaba mirando, Rachel estaba ahí y cree que es de ella de quien Kurt está enamorado. Mercedes, herida y furiosa, toma una piedra y rompe el parabrisas de la camioneta de Kurt, y luego canta "Bust Your Windows". Al final, ella se dirige a Kurt y le pide disculpas, y Kurt le confiesa que es gay, y que ella es la primera persona a la que se lo cuenta. En The Rhodes Not Taken, cuando April Rhodes intenta poner a los chicos del coro de su lado, le enseña a Mercedes y a Tina a robar de tiendas. Luego ambas chicas hablan con el Sr. Schue vistiendo nuevas prendas y accesorios, diciéndole que aman a April. Ella creía que Quinn era intolerante a la lactosa antes de que Puck les revelara que está embarazada. Luego de esto tiene un pequeño solo en "Somebody to Love". En Vitamin D, vemos a Mercedes haciendole la pedicura a Tina y riéndose de un chiste que cuenta Brittany. Ella toma descongestivos con vitamina D junto con el resto de las chicas para mejorar su presentación de Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Luego se disculpa ante el Sr. Schuester por tomar esta droga. .]] En Throwdown, Sue Sylvester quiere a Mercedes en su escuadrón de animadora y se refiere a ella como "Aretha". Cuando todos los demás están nerviosos, Mercedes está emocionada porque la noche anterior vió el segmento de Sue en el noticiero y le gustó como habló sobre cuanto ama las minorías. Sue le da a Mercedes el solo principal en la canción "Hate on Me". Luego canta "Ride Wit Me" junto con el resto del grupo, pero al terminar dice que tiene que volver con Sue. Luego de que Will y Sue tuvieran una acalorada discusión frente a todos los chicos, Mercedes y el resto se van del lugar atormentados. Mercedes canta de fondo en "Keep Holding On". En Mash-Up, se la ve con miedo a que le lancen una bebida granizada. Se burla de la elección del Sr. Schuester de la canción "Bust a Move" porque es muy vieja. Luego de que a Kurt le lanzan una granizada, Mercedes lo lleva al baño y lo ayuda a limpiarse la piel. Nadie puede lograr hacer una buena mezcla de canciones, y se enteran de que al Sr. Schuester nunca le lanzaron una granizada, por lo cual todos los chicos de New Directions juntos le lanzan cada uno una bebida granizada a Will. En Wheels, luego de que Will decide que deberían cantar "Defying Gravity" en las Seccionales, Mercedes piensa que deberían interpretar algo "más negro". Will dice que encontrarán algo para ella. Cuando su mejor amigo, Kurt, compite contra Rachel, ella lo apoya y lo entiende cuando él falla adrede en una nota. En Ballad, Mercedes es emparejada con Puck para la tarea de cantarle una balada a su compañero. Ella habla con Tina por teléfono sobre cómo estan todos tan ocupados en el embarazo de Quinn y Finn que no son capaces de expresar sus propios sentimientos en baladas. Por lo tanto, deciden cantar una balada para Quinn y Finn. Ella le cuenta sobre esta idea a Puck, a quien no le gusta mucho. Cuando Mercedes le pregunta cual es el problema, Puck le responde que Finn no es el padre del bebé de Quinn, sino que es él. Mercedes le dice que se olvide de eso porque Quinn ha elegido a Finn y que él no tiene por qué andar arruinando la vida de Quinn más de lo que ya está. Mercedes va a buscar a Finn y a Kurt y los lleva a la sala de música. Mercedes canta los solos principales en la canción "Lean on Me", junto con Artie. En Hairography, ella observa la presentación de la canción "Bootylicious" por parte de las chicas de la Jane Addams Academy. Luego de esto, Will le dice a los chicos que tienen que hacer un número de cabellografía, por lo tanto, todos deben tener el cabello largo, y para ello consiguen pelucas. Mercedes y Artie cantan los solos en la canción mezclada "Hair/Crazy in Love", donde todos hacen cabellografía. Poco más tarde oyen a los chicos del coro del Haverbrook School for the Deaf cantando "Imagine", y Mercedes se para y es la primera en unírseles a cantar, luego lo hace Artie y luego el resto del Glee Club. Hacia el final del episodio, Mercedes canta de fondo en "True Colors". En Mattress, ella y el resto del Club de Coro no quieren tener una foto en el anuario escolar, sin embargo Rachel sugiere que se elijan a dos capitanes del Club para que solo ellos dos aparezcan en la foto. Mercedes (al igual que el resto de los chicos, incluida Rachel) votan por Rachel. Cuando Rachel luego le pide que sea su co-capitana, Mercedes le dice que no puede porque va a "empezar Kwanzaa temprano esta semana". Posteriormente, Rachel consigue que los contraten para un comercial de colchones. Mercedes dice que no le hablará a ninguno de ellos luego de firmar su contrato con una disquera y se haga famosa. Ella canta "Jump" en el comercial junto a los demás. Luego de que Quinn obtiene una foto en el anuario para todos los miembros del Glee Club, los chicos se van a tomar la foto, momento durante el cual Mercedes canta "Smile" junto con Rachel y Finn. En Sectionals, el grupo está preocupado al descubrir que por su comercial de colchones, Will debe renunciar a la dirección del Club y no puede llevarlos a las Seccionales. En su lugar, Emma Pillsbury los lleva, a pesar de no tener ningún entrenamiento en música. Sin Will, los chicos se ven forzados a armar una nueva lista de canciones, y por supuesto, Rachel se ofrece para cantar los solos. Mercedes sin embargo, cansada de que Rachel siempre sea la "estrella", demanda sus derechos de ser escuchada. Emma la apoya, y Mercedes procede a cantar "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going", lo cual causa una ovación por parte de sus compañeros, e incluso Rachel, quien reconoce que Mercedes es realmente buena y que debería cantar la balada en las Seccionales. Mientras tanto se descubre que a pesar de la promesa que le hizo a Puck, Mercedes le ha contado a todos los chicos del Glee Club, excepto por Finn y Rachel, que el verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn es Puck. Al llegar a las Seccionales, los chicos de New Directions ven que los coros rivales están cantando las canciones que ellos habían preparado para la competencia, ya que Sue Sylvester les filtró la lista de canciones para destruir al grupo. Rachel intenta tomar el control del grupo y le pide a Mercedes que elija otra balada. Sin embargo, Mercedes le dice que no preparó ninguna otra balada, pidiéndole a Rachel que cante ella en su lugar. Al regresar, Finn logra que el grupo se organice y terminan ganando las Seccionales, con lo cual luego Will regresa como director. En Hell-O, luego de las Seccionales, Mercedes y los demás del Club de Coro se sienten muy confiados por su victoria, y creen que su estatus social aumentará. Esta fantasía es rápidamente echada abajo cuando Mercedes, Rachel y Kurt reciben bebidas granizadas en la cara. En el ensayo del coreo, el grupo tiene la tarea de cantar canciones que giren entorno a la palabra "Hello" ("Hola"). Cuando luego el grupo descubre que Rachel está saliendo con el vocalista principal del coro rival, Vocal Adrenaline, un chico llamado Jesse St. James, son Mercedes, Kurt, Tina y Artie quienes la confrontan por esto, ante lo cual Mercedes intenta explicarle que no debería estar "durmiendo con el enemigo". Más tarde, en el episodio The Power of Madonna, cuando Will se preocupa por la forma en que los chicos tratan a las chicas, les sugiere que todos hagan canciones de Madonna para elevar la autoestima de las chicas. Kurt se va del lado de las chicas para interpretar las icónicas canciones de Madoona, y pide permiso para hacer un proyecto multimedia junto a Mercedes, en honor a Madonna. Mientras trabajaban en su proyecto, ambos ven a Sue insultando a Will por su cabello nuevamente, yse sorprenden al ver que Will le responde con la misma moneda, insultando el estilo de peinado de Sue. Sue queda sorprendida y herida por este golpe bajo, y comienza a atacar a todos los estudientes que se le cruzan. Sintiendose mal por ella, Kurt y Mercedes van a su oficina y le ofrecen hacerle un cambio de apariencia radical, a cambio de que les de permiso de usar a los Cheerios para su proyecto multimedia. Sue accede a la oferta, y los tres juntos recrean el video de Madonna "Vogue" bajo la dirección de Artie. A pesar de que le ofrecen diversos estilos nuevos, a ella parece no gustarle ninguno, ya que al otro día aparece en el colegio vestida de la misma forma que normalmente. Sue le dice a Kurt y a Mercedes que en lugar de cambiarse a ella misma, cambiará a todos los demás. Como agradecimiento, sin embargo, le ofrece a ambos, Kurt y Mercedes, la oportuniad de ser parte de los Cheerios, donde podrán hacer las interpretaciones musicales que quieran, y además tendran al equipo de animadores a su disposición. Al ver que ni Mercedes ni Kurt han tenido solos desde que el Sr. Schuester comenzó a dirigir el coro, Sue les permite cantar una canción de Madonna, "4 Minutes", siendo sus voces las principales. Will no está nada contento con esto, pero entiende que los chicos tienen razón, y para compensárlos, les da solos en la canción "Like a Prayer". En el episodio "Home", Sue le dice a Mercedes que tiene que perder al menos 5 kilos para poder ponerse el uniforme de las Cheerios, a pesar de que Mercedes intenta explicarle que no le entra bien, y que preferiría usar pantalones. Luego de desvanecerse en la cafetería, y que el médico le dijera que tiene muy baja la presión sanguínea, Quinn entra a la sala y le asegura a Mercedes que ella pasó por lo mismo. Al final del episodio, durante una presentación en el gimnasio, Mercedes canta "Beautiful", y la mayoría de los Cheerios y los chicos del Glee Club se le unen a cantar con ella, con lo cual Mercedes le prueba a todos que está orgullosa de ella misma. En "Bad Reputation", Mercedes se junta con Kurt, Artie y Tina en la sala de música, y también Brittany (solo porque ella estaba allí), donde expresan lo enojados que están por ni siquiera aparecer en la Glista. Por lo tanto, todos ellos deciden meterse en problemas para ganarse una mala reputación. Mercedes baila con Artie, Kurt, Tina y Brittany en la biblioteca del colegio en un intento de causar problemas y poder entrar en la lista. Ellos hacen un número de "U Can't Touch This". En el episodio Laryngitis, Puck siente que está en el fondo de la escala social y se fija en Mercedes, quien ahora es muy popular. Puck decide coquetear con ella y ambos cantan un dúo de "Lady Is A Tramp". Mercedes tiene una breve relación con Puck, lo cual no le cae nada bien a Santana, quien la enfrenta cantando "The Boy Is Mine". Mercedes luego renuncia al equipo de Cheerios y rompe con Puck luego de darse cuenta que necesita ser honesta consigo misma y no intentar ser alguien que no es. En el episodio Funk, Mercedes se burla de Quinn cuando su tarea semanal es hacer un número de género Funk. Quinn prueba que Mercedes estaba equivocada cuando muestra su lado funky cantando "It's a Man's Man's Man's World". Luego, Mercedes canta "Good Vibrations" junto con Finn y Puck, dandose cuenta que Quinn si sintió lo mismo que ella. Quinn se disculpa con Mercedes, diciendole que ella tendrá motes solo por nueve meses, mientras que Mercedes tiene que lidiar con ello toda su vida. Mercedes responde, diciendo que Quinn no está enojada, sino herida por haber sido echada de la casa de sus padres y de la casa de Finn. Mercedes le ofrece a Quinn que se quede en su casa a vivir con ella, ya que su hermano se fue a la universidad. El Club de Coro entero muestra de lo que son capaces a sus rivales de Vocal Adrenaline, intimidándolos ahora que se acercan las Regionales, al presentar un excelente número de "Give Up The Funk" frentea a ellos. En el episodio Journey, los chicos de New Directions están en la casa de Will para discutir la lista de canciones que presentarán en las Regionales, pero en lugar de eso hablan de lo mucho que amaron estar en el Glee Club, luego de quedar totalmente desesperanzados de ganar al enterarse que Sue será parte del jurado. En las Regionales cantan un popurrí de canciones de la banda Journey, y al terminan Quinn rompe bolsa y es llevada de urgencia al hospital. El grupo entero, excepto Rachel, se apresuran al hospital con Quinn. Quinn insiste en que Mercedes esté a su lado en el parto, a lo cual la chica valientemente accede, mostrándo lo mucho que ha avanzado su relación de amistad. Luego de quedar en el último lugar en la competencia, Mercedes y el resto de los chicos del coro le confiesan a Will cómo los ha cambiado ser parte del Glee Club, y le dedican la canción "To Sir, With Love". Ellos luego celebran y escuchan a Will cantando con Puck "Over The Rainbow" al enterarse de que aún tienen un año más de actividad para el coro. Segunda Temporada En el episodio Audition, cuando Mercedes se entera de que Rachel planea asustar a Sunshine Corazon para que se arrepienta de querer audicionar para ingresar a New Directions, ella está de acuerdo con Kurt, diciendo que a pesar de que no les gustaría perder ese ya pequeño protagonismo, está más que dispuesta a sacrificarlo a cambio de una mayor oportunidad de ganar las Nacionales Cuando el padre de Kurt cae enfermo, ella intenta abrirle la mente a Kurt para animarlo con la palabra de Dios al cantarle "I Look To You", y luego lo convence de que la acompañe a su iglesia, en la cual ella le dedica la canción del coro a su amigo y su padre, cantando "Bridge Over Troubled Water". En Duets, cuando Will hace una competencia de dúos, ella no muestra mucho interés al comienzo, pero luego Santana la convence de que deberían hacer un dúo juntas, ya que a pesar de que no se caen bien la una a la otra, de esa manera serían las "indiscutidas mayores perras del colegio". A pesar de haber realizado una excelente presentación, ellas no obtienen el primer lugar, y Mercedes agarra a Santana por la espalda cuando esta intenta quitarle de las manos el premio a Will. En el episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Mercedes iba a interpretar el personaje de Columbia en un principio, y cantó de fondo en "Dammit Janet" junto a Kurt y Quinn. Luego de la canción "Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?", Mercedes se da cuenta de que el papel de Frank-n-Furter estaba vacante, y decide tomarlo ella misma luego de inspirarse con la canción "'Don't Dream it, Be it'", ya que ella quería un papel principal. Ella canta "Sweet Transvestite" y la vemos además bailando en "The Time Warp". En Never Been Kissed, Mercedes es una de las voces principales en "Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer". En The Substitute, vemos a una furiosa Mercedes rebelándose contra la Directora Sue luego de enterarse que la bandeja de papitas ha sido retirada del menú escolar. Mientras tanto, Kurt nota que Mercedes se siente marginada por la relación de Kurt con Blaine, y comienza a preocuparse por el hecho de que Mercedes podría estar usando la comida como modo de sustituir la necesidad de amor, y su amistad como sustitua de una relación. Entonces, Kurt le presenta a Mercedes a un chico, Anthony Rashad, un miembro del equipo de fútbol, quien ve a Mercedes como alguien muy atractiva. Al principio Mercedes se muestra dudosa, pero luego accede a darle una oportunidad. En Furt, Mercedes canta en "Marry You" y en "Just The Way You Are". Posteriormente, se muestra muy triste por la desición de Kurt de irse del McKinley High, y luego de que el se va, ella y Finn son los que están mas tristes. En Special Education, luego de que Will le dice al Glee Club que cambiarán un poco los solos, Mercedes pensó que finalmente obtendría la voz principal en una canción. Sin embargo, luego se sorprende al descubrir que las voces principales en el gran número de las Seccionales le es dado a Sam y Quinn. En las Seccionales, Mercedes es la primera en pararse para aplaudir a The Warblers, sobre todo a Kurt, luego de su presentación de "Hey, Soul Sister". Cuando New Directions estaba haciendo su presentación, Mercedes cantó un pequeño solo en "(I've Had) The Time of My Life". Luego comparte una rápida sonrisa con Kurt cuando se estaban por anunciar los ganadores. Cuando estan todos de regreso en la sala de música, decidiendo los solos para un número que iban a realizar, el Sr. Schue le ofrece los solos a Rachel, ya que no pudo cantar nada en las Seccionales. Sin embargo, Rachel comenta que las heroínas que nunca lograr cantar de New Directions, refiriéndose a Mercedes y Tina, deberían tener estos solos. Gracias a esto, Mercedes y Tina cantan los solos en "Dog Days Are Over". En el episodio A Very Glee Christmas, Mercedes canta "The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" junto a sus compañeros de New Directions. Luego de que Will le explica a los chicos el verdadero significado de la Navidad, Mercedes dice que el árbol de navidad que armaron es un símbolo de orgullo por haber ganado las Seccionales dos veces consecutivas. A pesar de que todos hablan sobre cómo ganaron, Mike, Tina y ella reciben un ataque de granizados en la cara por parte de Azimio y Karofsky. Cuando los miembros de New Directions comienzan a rondar el colegio cantando villancicos navideños, Mercedes canta "We Need a Little Christmas" junto con sus compañeros de coro. Más tarde, todos le estan pidiéndo sus deseos a Santa Claus, y Mercedes pide un pony, afirmando que ha sido una muy buena chica. Cuando el espíritu navideño de New Directions es completamente destrozado, Mercedes se pone furiosa. Además canta de fondo en "Welcome Christmas". Ella luego cree que Santa realmente existe, ya que ve a Artie caminando con las muletas especiales. Al final del episodio, ella y todos sus compañeros de coro, además de Will, van a pasar la Navidad a la casa de Sue. Amigos y Enemigos Kurt Hummel Kurt y Mercedes fueron enemigos al principio. Luego ambos notaron que tenian en común el amor por la moda y la música y comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Cuando Mercedes se sentía sola porque no tenia un alma gemela, ella le pregunta a Kurt si alguna vez ha besado a alguien. Kurt le dice que no y en ese momento a ella comienza a agradarle el chico. Una vez Quinn manipuló a Mercedes y le dijo que Kurt estaba enamorado de ella. Mercedes le dice a Kurt que ya pueden hacer su relación oficial. Ante esto, Kurt le dice que no está interesado en ella, y le miente diciéndole que le gusta Rachel. Mercedes, luego de escuchar eso, se enoja y rompe el parabrisas del auto de Kurt con una piedra, cantando "Bust Your Windows". Más tarde, Mercedes se disculpa con Kurt y le dice que espera que él y Rachel sean muy felices juntos. Kurt en ese momento le confiesa que le mintió, que es gay, y que en realidad está enamorado de Finn. El le dice que es la primera persona a la que se lo cuenta, y le pide que no se lo diga a nadie. Mercedes lo acepta y a partir de aqui se convierten en mejores amigos. Quinn Fabray Mercedes y Quinn han sido muy unidas desde el episodio Home. Quinn vive en la casa de Mercedes desde que sus padres la echaron por estar embarazada. En el episodio Journey, Quinn le pide a Mercedes que esté con ella en el momento del parto. Rachel Berry No se llevan bien ya que tienes personalidades que chocan: ambas son divas. Sin embargo, se ha visto a Rachel ceder y dejarle uno que otro solo a Mercedes. Tuvieron un enfrentamiento por culpa de Sue, que las convenció de que una había hablado mal de la otra, y terminaron enfrentándose en un encuentro de divas con la canción "Take Me or Leave Me", sin embargo, al final terminaron amigandose. Santana Lopez Santana se convirtió en enemiga de Mercedes cuando ella comenzó a salir con Puck. Comenzaron a pelear mientras cantaban juntas "The Boy Is Mine", y al final de la misma el Sr. Schuester tuvo que separarlas porque comenzaban a agredirse físicamente. Luego de que Mercedes terminara con Puck, no volvieron a pelear. En el episodio Duets, Santana se acerca a Mercedes y le dice que, aunque ambas saben que no se caen bien, deberían participar de la competencia de duos juntas, ya que las dos tienen las mejores voces del Glee Club, y así serían las "indiscutidas mayores perras del colegio". Mercedes accede y cantan "River Deep - Mountain High", y luego de esto parece que sus diferencias quedaron saldadas. Personalidad Mercedes tiene una personalidad segura, atrevida. Ella está más que dispuesta a ser agresiva y decir lo que piensa, sin miedo de cómo otros lo toman. Si provocó la ira real, ha demostrado la capacidad de ser violenta, como se demuestra cuando rompió la ventana del coche de Kurt, al darse cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por alguien más. Sin embargo, a pesar de su fuerte actitud calle-como, no se puede negar que ella es una chica muy sensible a los jóvenes, que quiere amar y ser amada. Por otra parte, Mercedes es, sin duda, de apoyo de quienes la rodean, más que dispuesta a dar a alguien un hombro donde llorar y una mano amiga, como cuando Kurt salió, y cuando Quinn fue expulsada de su casa por su embarazo. Sus mejores bazas son la ropa de diseño propio y su poderosa voz. En "Journey " Quinn invita a entrar a Mercedes con ella cuando ella está teniendo su bebé. Quinn también invita a Puck, que es el padre de Beth Intereses Amorosos Kurt Hummel A pesar de que al principio parecía que Mercedes y Kurt no se soportaban, pronto encontraron una conección debido al amor que ambos tienen por la música y la moda. En el episodio Acafellas, la amistad de Kurt y Mercedes progresa cuando Kurt le ofrece su compañía para que no se sienta sola por no encontrar a su alma gemela. Esperando causar discordias entre los chicos del Coro, las animadoras llevan a que Mercedes crea que Kurt está enamorado de ella, con lo cual termina herida (y rompe el parabrisas de Kurt en un acto de furia) cuando el la rechaza. Más tarde el le confiesa que es gay, ante lo cual ella no se sorprende, ya que ella lo pensaba antes de que las animadoras la convencieran de lo contrario. Ambos logran recuperar su amistad, y luego ella juega un papel importantísimo para el cuando el le confiesa a todos que es gay. Mercedes y Kurt son ahora mejores amigos que se apoyan en todo. Noah Puckerman En el episodio Laryngitis, Puck y Mercedes comienzan a salir, pero Puck solo la está usando para ser popular luego de que se afeita su mohawk. Santana se pone muy celosa y se enfada con Mercedes. Mercedes rompe con él luego de que lo ve lanzando "inadaptados sociales" al contenedor de basura. Cantan juntos "The Lady is a Tramp". Sam Evans Artículo Principal: Relación:Mercedes y Sam En el episodio Prom Queen, Mercedes y Rachel no tienen pareja para el baile de graduación, por lo cual deciden ir juntas con Sam como amigos, aunque luego se les une Jesse St. James, por lo cual quedan en dos parejas. Sam invita a bailar a Mercedes durante el baile de la misma forma en que ella siempre quiso que la invitaran. Finalmente, en el episodio New York, se los ve a ambos tomados de la mano, aunque deciden ocultar su relación de los demás. Frases. Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Cheerios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Principales